


Harry's Orders

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes away on a business trip, Jordan doesn't knot Louis and Louis loses his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr, and I lost the original prompt because I am a big dumb idiot. I doubt I actually followed what the anon wanted, because as previously stated, I am a big dumb idiot. Anyways, I wasn't actually planning on adding anymore to this series, but the anon requested! And whatever you guys want, I'll basically do. So just message me on tumblr and I'll write for the prompts you send me (if I can).

Louis was laying on his stomach, naked, on his bed. He had just gotten out of the shower and before he could get clothes on he saw Harry had texted him. After that he got distracted by his phone, dropping his towel as well as dropping his body onto the bed, then he decided to go through Instagram.

Since he was too busy scrolling through his newsfeed to even hear Jordan’s tags jingle, he also didn’t notice that Jordan had shoved the bedroom door open and walked in. He did notice, though, when Jordan jumped on the bed and started licking at Louis’ wet back.

“Well hello there!” Louis giggled.

Harry was away on another business trip, which meant it was just Louis and Jordan. But Harry had told Louis to be a good bitch and let his stud take him whenever he wanted him. So all weekend Louis had been doing just that, bending over whenever Jordan barked and letting him knot him over and over again.

This time though, when Louis dropped on the floor and positioned himself for Jordan, he didn’t feel Jordan mount him. He waited a few minutes, until he dropped on to his stomach and rolled over. Louis pouted at Jordan, who was just watching him curiously.

“What’s wrong, Jordan? Do you need to go outside maybe? Was the licking just to get my attention?”

Jordan continued watching.

Louis huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms. “Sometimes I wish you could talk.”

While Jordan watched, Louis got an idea. Jordan always got interested in Louis once he was fucking himself on a dildo. It was like a magic trick, honestly. Louis would pull out one of his dildos, start working himself on it and Jordan would come bounding over and lick at his hole.

So, Louis went to his nightstand, pulling out a pretty pink vibrator and lube. After he worked himself open with a few fingers, he slowly sat down on it and the moment he let out a long moan, Jordan’s interest was piqued.

He came trotting over, ears perked up and head tilted slightly. When he saw the vibrator disappearing and reappearing out of Louis’ hole, he barked. He shoved his nose in between Louis’ cheeks and started licking.

With the vibrator still buried in his ass, Louis was in heaven. Letting Jordan’s tongue lap at him and feeling the vibrator pulsing inside of him was enough to have his eyes roll into the back of his head. Louis thought maybe would be a good time to let Jordan knot him. So, sitting up a little, Louis pulled the vibrator from where it was buried inside of him, and then presented himself (for the second time) to Jordan.

Who still did not mount him.

 _What’s going on?_ Louis thought worriedly.

Jordan was usually always as horny as Louis, sometimes even more. Harry even joked about how he had to control _two_ hornydogs.

Lowering himself slowly, Louis sat on his knees and started rubbing behind Jordan’s ear. Jordan shoved his head into Louis’ palm and let his tongue lull out happily.

“Maybe you just don’t want to knot me anymore,” Louis mumbled, a little sadly, to be honest. He loved Jordan so much, loved to feel his knot inside of him, loved to have Jordan’s claws scrape up his sides, and he especially loved when Jordan let him suck him off. So to say Louis was a little sad about the possibility of Jordan losing interest in him, was a bit of an understatement.

Jordan barked then, pulled away from Louis’ hand and started wagging his tail.

“ _Now_ do you need outside?”

Instead of following Louis when he went to head to the back door, Jordan hit behind his legs, successfully knocking Louis down onto his hands and knees. Louis was stunned, Jordan had never knocked him down before.

Louis was even more stunned when he felt Jordan’s tongue at his hole. He didn’t move, just let Jordan lick away, and wondered if this is what Jordan wanted.

“You know, you could’ve just said something…” Louis joked as Jordan repositioned himself. Now his paws were on Louis’ calves, so his claws were deliciously digging into his skin. Louis whimpered and moaned at the same time, and he almost forgot he even had a cock until he felt Jordan’s long tongue start licking at it.

“ _Oh god, Jordan_ ,” Louis had long since gotten over the embarrassing fact that he got turned on even more when he moaned out Jordan’s name.

With Jordan’s tongue alternating between his dick and his hole, it wasn’t long until Louis felt that familiar tightening in his balls. So, as if on cue, Jordan stopped. He stopped right when Louis was about to come, so you can’t really blame him for the sound that he made.

“Jordan?”

When Louis looked in between his legs, he saw Jordan sitting, watching him. It’s like he knew, knew that Louis was on edge and just wanted to play with him.

_Like how Harry plays with me._

Harry always did this to Louis, got him so, so, so close to coming and then he’d pull back, and watch him. Harry would smile and stroke Louis’ thighs as Louis’ body jerked from the sudden loss of pleasure. Harry loved to play with him.

_I suppose Jordan picked up on a few things._

So, Louis did what he usually does to Harry. He started writhing and whining, clenching and unclenching his hole while bucking his hips trying to find friction for his _oh so_ hard dick.

Instead of doing what Harry does, which is to start licking and sucking at Louis’ most sensitive areas, Jordan trotted around to the front and sat down. He was taller than Louis like this, and Jordan likes being taller than Louis.

_Just like Harry likes being taller than me._

Louis didn’t know exactly what Jordan wanted, so he mimicked him and sat back on his legs. As if that was the magic thing to do, Jordan scooted a bit forward and then let his mouth open as he panted.

Louis wanted to laugh. He could still remember how happy Harry looked as he brought Jordan into the living room, proclaiming ever so loudly that he had trained Jordan to kiss Louis. It was honestly the cutest thing Louis had ever seen.

So, while smiling, Louis leaned forward and opened his mouth. Immediately Jordan’s tongue was inside, licking down his throat. Louis brought his hands up and started rubbing behind Jordan’s ear, enjoying how soft the fur was there and how far down Jordan’s tongue could go.

Harry called Louis a mouth slut, mostly because he loved sucking on things, anything really. Whether it be Harry’s fingers, Harry’s dick, Harry’s tongue or Jordan’s cock and Jordan’s tongue. He just enjoyed having something shoved down his throat.

When Jordan pulled back, Louis had to stop himself from pouting, he loved how long Jordan’s tongue was. Loved how it felt against his own tongue. Which is why Louis dove forward, licking at Jordan’s tongue and teeth. Jordan happily licked back, enjoying the attention Louis was giving him.

So Louis did what Jordan _really_ likes and he reached under him, gently petting at his belly while sucking on his tongue to massage his cock. It was already wet and drooping out of its sheath. Louis had to stop himself from just drooling and bending down even further to suck up the beautiful cock into his mouth. Instead he continued to lick inside of Jordan’s mouth and slowly jerk him off.

Louis knew Jordan wouldn’t want to knot like this, he never did. Jordan loved to have a nice tight hole around his knot, not Louis’ hands ( ~~or at least that’s what Harry said~~ ). So when Louis detached himself from Jordan to turn around and present, he was surprised when Jordan didn’t mount.

Oh no, instead Jordan’s tongue slid into Louis’ hole, causing Louis to jump and moan and wonder _what the absolute fuck_ Jordan was doing.

Before Louis could turn around to look at Jordan, his tongue was coming out of his hole and licking at his balls, then his dick and Louis was so on edge he wanted to scream. It was like a Jordan had watched Harry tease Louis and now he was doing it himself.

Louis didn’t know if he was in heaven or hell when he felt Jordan’s tongue slide back up against his hole. But when Louis started bucking his hips, whining and clenching around Jordan’s tongue, he figured it was hell. It had to be. What kind of heaven would this be where he was just pushed back and forth on the edge?

_It would be Harry’s heaven._

Harry loved to watch Louis come undone. To watch Louis just simply cry out in defeat whenever he teased him, it was one of his favorite pastimes. And, Louis supposed, since Jordan seemed to be doing the same thing to him, it had become one of Jordan’s favorite pastimes, also. Which really wasn’t good for Louis at all.

Finally Jordan pulled his gloriously, wretched tongue away from his hole. Louis waited, ass up still in the presenting fashion, eager to see if Jordan was _finally_ going to mount him.

He didn’t.

Instead, Jordan trotted over to the bed, jumped on and promptly went to sleep. Leaving Louis behind him, on the floor, panting and disheveled.

Sometimes Louis wondered if he was the dog.

 

*

 

It went on like that until Harry got home. Louis never got to come, not once, ever. He was simply taken right to the edge of ecstasy and then Jordan would pull away.

Every.

Louis was a mess four days later when Harry walked through the front doors of their home, luggage hanging off of him. He was exhausted, but the moment he saw a very naked, very jittery Louis he was wide awake.

“Louis?”

And it was then that Louis finally noticed Harry had come home. He jumped onto his feet and practically sprinted at the man. Throwing his arms around him, he sighed a great sigh of relief, _so so so_ happy Harry was home.

Mostly because Louis wanted Harry to fix Jordan so that he would fuck him the way he deserved. Louis wanted nothing more than to be pounded into the floor until he felt silly. He wanted to feel Jordan’s knot for days (to make up for the lack of knot these past few days).

“What’s wrong, love? You seem a bit _off_.”

Louis barked out a laugh and accusingly pointed at Jordan, who had lazily walked out of the bedroom to greet Harry.

“ _He_ hasn’t been knotting me since you left. _He_ has only been using that stupidly perfect tongue of his to eat me out. _He_ is a mean, _mean_ dog.”

Harry felt like he was in a dream world. After being away for so long, listening to business men and being a part of the more… _normal_ world, Harry had completely forgotten what his life really did consist of. And it mostly consisted of Louis being a knot-slut for their dog.

Harry really did love his life.

“What are you talking about?”

Louis was far too tired to explain. He just wanted to be knotted, then cuddled in the bathtub until he fell asleep, letting Harry carry him to bed. But Louis did explain anyways, admittedly with a bit more attitude than Harry would have liked, but after Louis had finished Harry let the attitude slip.

“So Jordan hasn’t knotted you since I left?”

Louis nodded.

“Only teasing you?”

“And what do you expect me to do about this?”

Louis froze, he had to freeze otherwise he would have exploded all over the nicely painted walls.

“What.”

“I said, what do you expect me to do about this?”

“I heard what you said, you jolly green giant. I just needed to make sure my ears weren’t betraying me. That you honestly have no idea how to fix this problem, which the dog _you_ trained is causing.

Harry understood Louis’ attitude, so he let the ‘jolly green giant’ remark slide.

“Do you want to be knotted, Louis?”

He nodded.

“Then present.”

Louis scrambled into position so fast he actually fell over. After righting himself, and sending a few glares Harry’s way when he laughed, he spread his thighs and pushed his ass up, waiting.

“Jordan, come.”

The little jingles of his dog tags told Louis that Jordan was coming. Louis was shaking just thinking about it, thinking of how big the knot would feel, the burn of it, considering it had been days since Louis was last knotted. His dick was so hard just thinking about it.

Louis came back from his little daydream about Jordan’s knot just in time to catch the tail end of whatever conversation Harry had just had with Jordan, “-boy, did exactly what I said. Now, mount.”

Before he could ponder what the ‘did exactly what I said’ bit of the conversation, Jordan had mounted him. Feeling the familiar weight and fur on his back almost made Louis come alone. Until Harry spoke.

“You’ll only come after Jordan does.”

_Of course, your highness._

Louis kept the snide remark to himself, he knew what would happen if he was sarcastic with Harry too much. The last time Louis popped off one too many times, Harry had told Jordan to dismount and didn’t let Jordan touch him for a week, nor did Harry touch Louis much either. It was agony.

Jordan starting thrusting, trying to get his cock pushed into Louis’ hole. It hurt, considering Jordan’s cock was pointed and it was jabbing repeatedly into his thighs. But finally Harry lent a helping hand and aligned Jordan with Louis.

After that Louis kind of saw stars.

Jordan seemed just as eager as Louis was, his thrust were more erratic than usual, and he wasn’t going easy on Louis at all. It was pure animalistic instinct, and it hurt so badly. Louis was moaning after every thrust, and whimpering when the burning became a little much. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until Harry started wiping away his tears.

“Been such a long time, huh?”

Louis nodded, mouth going into an ‘O’ when Jordan’s claws started digging into his sides and his cock found his prostate.

Whatever Harry said after that, Louis didn’t hear. All he felt was the continuous assault on his prostate as Jordan kept pounding into him. Louis let his elbows fall, which resulted in Harry moving to hold him up.

Louis felt the knot soon after that, Jordan didn’t take the same amount of time he usually did, and he wanted his knot in Louis as fast as possible. Which is when Louis felt Jordan sharply thrust, he screamed. The knot was simply forced inside, he didn’t have any time to prepare himself. Jordan kept thrusting though, which hurt even worse. He forced the knot to go in and out three more times before he finally buried himself deep into Louis’ hole and started coming.

His scream died down to a whimper and he collapsed in Harry’s lap. Before Harry could remind him to come, Louis started twitching and moaning. Louis felt so full of Jordan’s knot and come. He wanted to freeze time right in this moment so he could always be full, and always have Harry.

Post-orgasm Louis fell asleep fairly quickly, leaving Harry and Jordan to entertain themselves. It was alright with Harry though. He had a nice view.

 

*

 

Louis woke up in bed, laying on Harry’s chest with Jordan resting at his feet. He smiled, tilting his head up to look at Harry, who was already awake and watching him. And then a certain thought came into Louis’ head.

“What did you mean when you told Jordan ‘did exactly what I told you’?”

Harry smiled, bringing his hand up and pushing some of Louis’ hair out of his way.

“Nothing, love. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis didn’t have time to worry about it, because soon Jordan was barking and wagging his tail, signaling it was time to take him outside. As Harry watched Louis put on his clothes (very slowly, making sure to be extra careful on his bum), he had to stop himself from laughing.

So what if Harry had told Jordan not to knot Louis while he was gone, and so what if Jordan had _actually_ listened and obeyed Harry. Louis never had to know that the reason he didn’t get Jordan’s knot all these days was Harry’s fault. After all, Harry only had his hand while he was gone.

Harry got out of bed and jogged to catch up with Louis, who was heading through the kitchen to the back door. Before he got out the door though, Harry slapped Louis’ bum, eliciting a sharp hiss from the small boy.

Not even Louis’ death glare could stop Harry from laughing.

* * *

 

Please send any fic request/prompts to me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
